


You Deserve Love

by DoNotMakeItHurt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, adora gives it to her, catra just needs love, catradora, post season 5 finale, vulnerable catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotMakeItHurt/pseuds/DoNotMakeItHurt
Summary: Catra worries about being accepted within the bestfriend squad. Adora tries to reassure Catra that she is just where she belongs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	You Deserve Love

“Seriously, if I knew that’s how it ended I would have chosen a different movie. My delicate heart can only handle so much,” Bow says clenching his fists over his heart while looking at his best friend squad with hurt in his eyes.

“I can’t deny that it had an emotional ending but it wasn’t that bad Bow. I mean it could have been worse,” Glimmer reassures him.

“Worse! Worse! No way could it get as bad as that. Adora back me up here. What do you think?” Bow asks Adora, focusing on her in desperate need of confirmation from someone.

“Sorry Bow but I’m going to side with Glimmer on this one. I mean at least no one died in the end. That would be a tragedy. At least there is still some hope that at some point they end up reuniting again and if it's really meant to be then there is no doubt that they will end up together,” Adora looks at Bow and sees him looking at the floor slowly nodding in understandment.

“What are your opinions on it, Catra? I didn’t hear you say much about it.” Glimmer asks Catra who seemed to think she was going to get away with not saying anything. 

“I don’t know. Maybe they do get together but I don't think it can be,” Catra starts to say but then decides to stop herself because she notices that all three of them are closely paying attention to her and she couldn’t just open up like that, especially not over a movie as touching as the one they just watched. “It was good overall. I think we should have watched something with more explosions. Boom! Pow! Now that would be more exciting to watch,” she ends up saying knowing that it would lead the conversation to change course.

Adora definitely knew Catra well enough to know that she had more on her mind noticing the way her left ear slightly twitched as she stopped her sentence. She was already planning on asking her about it later once they were alone together but for now she knew Catra didn’t want Bow and Glimmer to push her on it. Instead she engaged in Catras tactic to move on with the conversation.

“Of course you would Catra. I don’t remember a time where you didn’t enjoy watching things explode?” Adora stated as she chuckled knowing very well that Catra did in fact enjoy explosions.

“What can I say? They do keep me entertained,” Catra looked directly at Adora with what she hoped would be appreciation in her eyes very much aware that she purposefully helped her out.

There was a brief silence between all four of them before Adora suddenly spoke up noticing the time, “Oh wow. I was not aware of how late it was. I think it's time we all get some rest for today before we decide to pull any more allnighters. I don’t think I can handle one of those this week again.

“Agreed. I need my beauty sleep. This week has been torturously long for all of us,” Glimmer looks up toward the ceiling as if she was going to let sleep overtake her right there on her sofa cuddling right into Bows arms.

“Can’t argue with that Sparkles, you really do need that beauty sleep desperately,” Catra says, trying to provoke the pink haired princess. 

“Hey! That was so unnecessary and rude,” Glimmer perks up again deciding whether or not she had enough energy to talk back.

“Sorry. You just make it so easy for me. I can’t help it,” Catra holds her hands up as if she were surrendering.

Glimmer decided that she did not want to start an argument this late at night and let it go for now.

“I guess we’re heading back to our room then,” Adora tells Bow and Glimmer as she begins to stand up from her spot on the floor right next to Catra. Catra begins to stand as wells, “I hope next week we pick an uplifting movie instead of a sad one again. It would probably break Bow's heart if we saw another emotional one.”

“That's probably for the best,” Glimmer says, looking right as Bow’s eyes. “Goodnight Adora. Goodnight Catra. See you both tomorrow bright and early,” Glimmer says as she begins to shift into a better position to sleep deciding that she didn't want to move away from Bow’s warm body.

Both Catra and Adora begin walking down the corridor towards their shared room in a comfortable silence. Adora had a deep feeling that she knew what was bothering Catra and she hoped she would be able to help her and reassure her as best she could because in all honesty there was no way she would let Catra be alone anymore, physically or mentally. She wanted Catra to know that no matter what she was going through Adora was not going anywhere no matter what she had to say.

As they were both getting into their bed Adora knew that she had to say something to Catra before she went to sleep. Adora was facing the ceiling and Catra lay next to her cuddling as best she could against Adora in her familiar fetus position. Slowly Adora decided to get up leaning against one of her elbows to look down directly at Catra. This got Catra's attention and she also changed positions to stare directly at Adora.

“Okay spill it. What has been bothering you throughout the movie?” Adora spoke out before Catra could protest. 

“What? Nothing has been bothering me. What do you mean?” Catra said slightly defensively knowing very well that Adora was not going to take the bait.

“Liar. Your ear did the twitch thing just now. Tell me. You know you can trust me with anything,” Adora simply stared at Catra knowing that soon she would start talking.

“Ugh! Fine. There was this one thing. It's not a big deal though,” Catra said, deciding if she should actually tell Adora or not. Knowing Adora though she knew she was not getting out of this one that easily. 

“It’s just Glimmer and Bow act so nice towards me now as if nothing ever happened. As if I never tried to kill them for years and I just, I can’t seem to understand why or how. How is it possible for them to forgive me so easily? There is no reason for them to trust me. I didn’t do anything to deserve it. I don’t deserve it. I don’t. How can you of all people forgive me so easily? I didn’t do anything to deserve their friendship or your...your love. What did I do to deserve love from you? Why do you love me?” Catra said, tears running down her cheeks slightly wetting her fur as she tried to look away to avoid looking anywhere near Adora.

Adora’s gut feeling had been right but that didn’t make her feel any better. She hated seeing Catra blame herself over and over again. It hurt her seeing her like this knowing that it's how Catra sees herself to blame for everything in the past when in reality it wasn’t. Catra wasn’t at fault for anything. Adora would do anything to go back in time to stay with Catra and never leave her all those years. But deep down she knew that it couldn’t happen. But she also knew that they were here together and that wasn’t going to change. Adora would do everything in her power to make sure Catra knew she had every right to be forgiven, every right to have new friendships, and most importantly, every right to feel love. True love from her and anyone else. So in that moment Adora decided she would do anything she could to make Catra feel that.

“Catra. Catra look at me,” Adora reached her hand out towards Catras face and turned her head slightly to face her. 

“The past is done. There's nothing we can do about that anymore. What matters is now. What matters is the future. What matters to me is the way you feel. I know you think you don’t deserve any of our affection but you do. Catra, if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here now. I know you don’t like to think about that but that's the truth. Without you I wouldn’t be here right now. Your asking what you did to deserve my love well you literally saved my life Catra. When you told me you loved me I couldn’t give up. As much as I wanted to slip away you brought me back and I’m so happy to be here with you because I love you Catra. How could I not love you? I want to show you how much I love you everyday. You deserve my love. You deserve so much in this world Catra.”

Adora is now crying as well but she focuses all her attention on Catra's reaction. She strokes her thumb across one check trying to get rid of Catras tears as they flow out while kissing her other above her tears. It pains her to see her sob like this but there is nothing in the world that Catra needs right now more than reassurance. Reassurance that she is enough in this world to so many people.

“As for what you did to deserve Bow and Glimmer's friendship. Well you simply stopped trying to kill them. That's enough reason for them to stop disliking you,” Adora said to try and lighten the mood hoping it wouldn’t backfire. It seemed to do the trick because Catra gives a small chuckle at that.

“I can’t believe that we’re here together. After so many years apart I can't properly wrap my head around that. It’s so hard for me to fully believe that I won’t mess this up. I'm so scared that one day all of this will be gone and I don’t think I can handle that again. That’s why it’s so hard for me to accept any of it,” Catra continues to share.

“No matter what you think Catra, I know you. You won’t mess this up. You have me and I have you and nothing will come in between us. Not anymore. You hear me?” Adora states as she moves her hand to grab one of Catra’s and holds it against her heart tightly.

Adora begins to lean down towards Catra slowly to make sure Catra is comfortable and she sees Catra's beautiful blue and yellow eyes start to close and that is enough for Adora to begin kissing her slowly. Adora wants to make sure Catra knows how much she deserves her so she tries to put all her emotions into this kiss. She starts applying more pressure and soon starts to hear Catra give a small moan and she slightly parts her lips giving Adora permission to explore more of her mouth.

Adora moves herself so she's above Catra spreading Catra's legs apart to settle herself between them. Adora holds Catra’s face with both her hands still kissing her passionately a little while longer before moving them to start exploring Catra's body. Her hands travel below Catra’s shirt moving her fingers softly against the fur on her stomach. This causes Catra to start moaning in desperate need of something more.

Catra breaks the kiss apart for a second sounding out of breath, “Adora, take...take off…” she didn’t have to finish in order for Adora to understand.

With one quick motion both Adora’s and Catra’s clothes were off. This gave Adora a moment to admire how truly beautiful Catra was. Her orange fur seemed to glow at this time of night and her breast moved to Catra’s breathing. Her eyes traveled lower to where Catra’s most intimate parts were and even she could not believe how lucky she got to be witnessing this.

Adora went in to kiss Catra once more before breaking it up and began kissing along her jawline and then her neck. She lingered there a moment longer beginning to suck and nip at the area as her hands continued to move all over Catra’s stomach and thighs avoiding touching the area where she so desperately needed to be touched.

Adora sucked at one particular spot that caused Catra to release a surprised gasp then decided to lower herself so that her mouth was leveled with one of Catra's breasts.

She gave a teasing lick to test it out and was able to hear a whine coming from Catra and that was enough to encourage Adora into taking one dark nipple into her mouth lightly sucking and biting while her hand played with her other nipple giving it some attention.

“Ah… Adora… I need,” Catra was trying her best to sound steady but with the way Adora was teasing her it was difficult. She needed more. She tried to give Adora a push with her hands against her blonde hair but it didn’t seem to work.

Adora knew what Catra wanted her to do by the way she was arching herself desperately trying to make contact with something against her most sensitive part and the slight pressure of claws against her head but she continued her teasing.

Adora quickly switched to the other breast to give it the same attention drawing Catra’s patience a little longer. Eventually Catra had enough teasing and needed to be touched there.

“Adora...please...lower,” Catra begged.

It wasn’t often Catra became so vulnerable like this to Adora but when she did her heart would flutter with joy knowing Catra trusted her enough to do so.

Without any more teasing Adora lowered herself and kept an eye on Catra as she did so. She loved the way Catra would look at her like her life depended on it, like there was no one else in the world but them in this moment.

She gave one long lick before continuing and was able to see the way Catra’s head fell back and closed her eyes in pleasure as she gave a loud moan. It was a sight that would be engraved in Adora’s mind forever.

She continued her licking and soft sucking around her inner lips before bringing her tongue to Catra’s clit. The pressure Adora added there caused Catra to momentarily stay still and grasp Adora’s hair tighter before she desperately started moving herself against Adora's face. Adora moved her tongue just as quickly as Catra knowing that she was close. Her hands massaging Catra’s inner thighs and holding her steady. 

With one last suck to Catra’s clit Catra went still as she let out a silent scream that let Adora know she had come. Adora did her best to clean Catra up, lapping her tongue around the area over and over. Adora absolutely loved the taste of Catra on her tongue. Nothing else could even come close to the thick and sweet taste.

“Mmm Catra. I love the way you taste,” Catra felt the vibrations against her area and she felt another small shudder from her orgasm. 

Just seeing Catra in this state caused Adora to feel herself become wetter but she ignored it wanting to give Catra all the attention she deserved. With one last kiss against Catra’s clit she moved upwards kissing against Catra’s body at any opportunity she got.

When she was level with Catra again she deeply kissed her knowing that she would taste herself against her tongue. Catra moaned against her lips and Adora couldn’t stop herself from wanting to hear more of that sound.

She moved her hand to Catra’s lower belly and teased the fur there before continuing to lower her hand. As her fingers reached their destination she gave Catra one last kiss before she moved them around Catra’s entrance teasingly. She knew Catra was wet enough for her to enter without hurting her but she wanted to make sure Catra wanted it. 

She looked into Catra's eyes and she gave a nod of approval. Adora held eye contact and as she slowly entered her first with one finger to make sure it was okay and then a second. She gave Catra a second to adjust before starting her movements. Catra began to whine and moan through the pleasurable movements but Adora wanted Catra’s attention.

“Catra... Catra, you deserve love,” Adora said, never breaking eye contact, “Say it. You deserve love.”

“Adora,” Catra panted as Adora moved faster inside her, almost touching the area that made her vision blur.

“Catra. Say it,” Adora repeated as she felt Catra begin to tighten a bit.

Catra was so close and she knew Adora was holding back on her. She knew Adora wanted to hear her say it. Catra felt so vulnerable in this moment but she felt safe. Safe in the arms of Adora and she knew Adora was telling the truth when she said she loved her. There was never any doubt about Adora’s love. In this moment she saw so clearly in Adora's eyes and she knew the truth. She did deserve love. No matter her past actions and decisions. Adora loved her and she loved Adora. And more than anything Catra knew that she deserved it. So she said it out loud. Not only for Adora but for herself too. She needed to hear it for it to be real. 

“I...I deserve love. I deserve it. I do,” Catra said, staring directly at Adora's loving eyes and she meant it. Every word. She meant it.

After that Adora pumped into her with more speed and Catra thought it couldn't get better until she felt Adora slightly curl her fingers upwards hitting Catra’s spot. Catra’s tail desperately took hold of Adora’s wrist, slightly tightening it so she wouldn’t stop as her claws held onto Adora’s back, not wanting her to go anywhere. Adora gave a small hiss but kept going regardless. 

Not long after she felt herself go still again this time releasing an embarrassingly loud moan against Adora's neck breaking eye contact for the first time. She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt Adora kissing her cheek where her tears were running down from.

Catra didn’t know how long her orgasm lasted but at some point she felt Adora slow down her movements to help her down from her high and she kissed her neck lovingly.

Adora stared back into Catra’s eyes admiring the sight before her for a moment. She was in awe at Catra’s look. How she panted and tried to catch her breath. How her pupils were dilated. How she simply looked at Adora with nothing but love.

“I love you Catra. I love you so much. You deserve to know it every hour of every day,” Adora told Catra as she too tried to catch her breath.

Catra simply looked at her for a moment before smiling through her tears and answered back, “I love you too.”

Adora finally pulled herself out of Catra causing her to give s small whimper of loss then laid on her back against the bed and with her strength pulled Catra on top of her grabbing the sheets and covering both of them up. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist to hold her close.

They didn't stay like that for long as Catra tried to move around.

“What about your turn?” Catra asked sleepily.

“It's okay. I don't need anything in return tonight. I have everything I need right now,” Adora reassured her with a kiss on the forehead.

Catra nuzzled herself into Adora’s chest and was about to let sleep consume her but before she could do that she whispered, “Thank you.”

She was unsure whether Adora heard but the gentle squeeze she felt confirmed she had.

That was the last thing Catra remembered before letting sleep completely do its work.

Adora stayed awake long enough to hear Catra start to lightly purr against her and it satisfied her to no end knowing that Catra felt safe in her arms. She knew this was not going to be Catra’s only moment of doubt but Adora would always be with her through every moment. These were just the beginning steps to make Catra realize how much she deserved.

“You deserve love,” were the last words Adora directed at Catra's sleeping form before drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and smut scene in one so please go easy on me. I didn't realize how much work goes into this but I did it. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and remember to love yourself as much as you can.
> 
> My wattpad username is the same: DoNotMakeItHurt


End file.
